A Boggart in the Wardrobe
by marauders4u
Summary: Remus and Lily tutor a group in how to defeat a Boggart. (one-shot)


Within the walls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry there is a wardrobe within an unused classroom on the third floor, seventh door on the right, on the west wall side of the castle.

Within the wardrobe dwells an amortal creature without its own substance. This is a creature that changes, at will, its appearance upon the fear of the poor unfortunate soul that finds it. This creature is called a Boggart.

The danger of a Boggart depends on its image, which once transform carries minor strength of what is portraying.

It happens that this particular Boggart is used as a training dummy, if you will, for students to practice their vanish charm called, Riddikulus. That is where our lovely Lily Evans and charming, Remus Lupin enter my story...

* * *

"You must say it _clearly_, Sarah. Riddikulus." Lily explained to one of her fellow student that she and Remus were currently tutoring. They stood outside of the door of the unused room as they explained. "If you do not speak clearly the incantation will not work for you. Now, try it again and remember not only must you say it, you must use the proper wand movement."

"Yes. Remember, Saying the incantation and wand movement alone will not harm the boggart. You will visually _see_ your own fear before you. It is important that you push that fear aside." Remus explained to the small group who all were swishing their wands about. "You must concentrate on something that will make the boggart amusing as laughter is the key ingredient in defeating a boggart."

"It is always best to defeat a boggart with another witch or wizard. This confuses the creature in what shape it should take and giving the caster an upper hand." As Lily spoke, many of the students were jotting down notes while a few yawned.

"Let's proceed." Remus opened the door allowing the group to shuffle inside the room.

* * *

The wardrobe stood large and alone within the centre of the back wall. Large canvas sheets were spread over objects, no doubt desk, pictures and chairs and perhaps other wardrobes. Dust and cobwebs added age to the room as well as the musky smell of a boarded up chamber.

"Have your wands ready." Remus told the group.

Lily took a step back as a Hufflepuff student whipped her wand out from her sleeve rather overzealously, almost catching Lily in the eye.

Remus looked over each witch and wizard as they held their wand before them with gripping force. Certain everyone was prepared; he flung the door of the wardrobe open to expose the boggart within.

The students pointed their wands at the darkness of the wardrobe, waiting for the boggart to expose itself.

Without warning, not one but two Inferius appeared. Their rotting flesh peeled back to show raw muscles and bones. Flies and maggots crawled in and out of their oozing pus filled sores. In union, the students spoke the incantation. "**Riddikulus**." And they swished their wands.

The two Inferius took another step. One slipped it's tongue out over its dried lips allowing yellowish salve to drip down its chin.

"**Riddikulus!**" The students now cried or gagged out the chant.

Still the Inferius moved forward dragging their feet rather clumsily with their arms reaching out before them to catch students.

Needless to say, it caused panic. The students tried to flee the room but the doors would not unlock. Simple charms had escaped their minds as one Ravenclaw boy tried to tug the door open, breaking the handle instead.

The Inferius separated. The one on the left headed for four witches huddled together with wands waving uselessly as they whimpered 'Riddikulus'.

The other headed for Remus and Lily who stood calm and composed.

"Riddikulus!" Remus said quite clearly and waved his wand in the proper manner.

"I don't understand." Lily's voice now started to sound a bit shrilled to Remus. They both took a step back as the creature limped towards them, moaning. "Why isn't it working?"

A Gryffindor wizard threw his wand at the Inferius that chased the witches. A witch had stop running long enough to toss her shoes at the ghastly looking creature. Her aim was a tad off as it sailed over the Inferius' head.

"There must be someone who is afraid of not one but two Inferius," Remus pulled Lily's sleeve, pulling her away from the Inferius. "I just don't understand why it isn't taking on any other shape or reacting at all to the cha…"

Remus eyes bludged. He was most certain the Inferius had _winked_ at him. The expression was so mutated and quick, that Remus wasn't quite sure.

The Inferius finally cornered Lily, who was screaming helplessly now. Remus looked around for an object to bash over its head.

"Evans…" The Inferius groaned. "Want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"W-what?" Lily tore her hands away from her face to peer at the Inferius who was laughing at her. Laughing! "Potter!"

"Sirius? James?" Remus looked over at the Inferius who had cornered the four witches while the young wizards tried earnestly to save them with the Riddikulus charm.

The two Inferius stopped their chase and howled with laughter, their disguises slowly melting away as the charm expired.

Remus stood in disbelief. His tutoring students threw his friends death glares as they finally charmed the door open to escape.

"That was horrible!" Lily scolded the two boys.

"It was funny." Sirius clapped James' on the back.

"It was perfect." James claimed.

"Did you know about this?" Lily turned on Remus.

"I had no idea." Remus honestly said, a grin slowly showing on his face. It was true; he hadn't known what they were planning. He knew they were up to something. Now, he was relieve that all it was but simple prank.

"Stop laughing. You scared those poor students!" Lily smacked Sirius on the arm but it was like swatting a brick wall. "_Stop it_!" Lily repeated herself, slamming a foot down on the stone wooden floor. She pulled out a wand and the spell escaped her mouth before she could even think.

Sirius continued to laugh, bending over now and holding his stomach. "A..and the one witch threw her shoes!" He used James' to pull himself up right. "You listening, mate? T-that witch…James? You alright?"

"James?" Remus frowned at the perplex look on James face. "What did you do?" Remus turned his attention on Lily who now was smirking.

"There's something in my trousers." James whispered and blinked a bit. "It feels rather squishy."

Remus' eyebrows shot up while Sirius' attention went towards James' legs.

"Um..that's nasty, Evans." Sirius stepped away from James.

James looked down, noticing a few slugs inching away from his shoes. "Agghhh!" James fearing slugs, dance about begging anyone to get them out yet acted before anyone could raise their wand by quickly unbuckled his trousers, pulling them down and tossing them into the fireplace which than he cast a fire charm.

Sirius was rolling on the floor finding the whole ordeal very amusing.

"Are those…snitches?" Lily pointed to small circlur objects fluttering around on the material of James' pants. "You've got enchanted pants? I mean, those snitches are flying about…Oh." Lily blushed, realising exactly what and who she was staring so intensely on.

James turned towards Lily, "There are _slugs_ in my trousers!" James explained to her as he pointed to the flaming slacks.

"It deserves you right." Remus now laughed. "You scared those students; in return you got a bit of scare yourself."

"It was merely an illusion charm that would faded in a minute." Evans recovered. "You didn't need to go and burn your clothing. You two have no shame at all! You frighten those students and we," Lily pointed to herself and Remus. "Worked hard to get them to this point. You've gone about setting us back in our process. I should deduct points from both of you!"

"If you do that," Sirius smirked. "Then I should think Remus would take points from_ you._"

"_Me_?" Lily pointed at herself. "For what?"

"You put slugs in his trousers." Sirius nodded to James.

"I probably have slug eggs on the hair of my legs!" James frowned and decided he should inspect his legs. "Do you see any Padfoot?"

"Don't be ridicules." Lily folded her arms in front of her. "Remus wouldn't take points from me for giving a lesson in humbleness."

"Seriously, did I get them all off?" James asked.

"Aye. But you still hexed in _retaliation_." Sirius pointed out. "Unless you wanted to see James in his flying snitch pants."

James gave Lily a wink.

"Don't be silly. Of course I didn't do it just to see him without trousers." Lily stated.

"We can call it truce?" Sirius asked. "An eye for an eye sort of speaking. You ignore our prank and Remus will ignore you hexing James' out of his trousers."

"How did I get involved?" Remus asked.

"I did not do it to see this imp in his pants!" Lily's green eyes were blazing.

"What will it be?" Sirius asked.

"Detention, I would think." Professor McGonagall stood with her hands clasped in front of her. A Ravenclaw Witch stood at her side, clearly the snitch.

The four quickly turned towards the Professor.

"After several years learning at Hogwarts, after many hours of detention and deducted points, one would think another would know better by now. Clearly, I am mistaken." Professor McGonagall went on.

Remus found the floor to be most interesting. He watched a slug slowly move across the floor, its track marks coming from James' direction.

"I…" Sirius started but the Professor silence him with a raise of her hand.

"Should you finish your sentence, you may find yourself in more trouble than you are at the moment." McGonagall eyes went towards James, who placed his hands in front of him, trying to appear modest. "Why are you not in uniform?"

"It didn't go right with our disguise." Sirius explained the lack of robes.

"He's not even in slacks." McGonagall pointed to James. Lily and the raven witch looked away with tinged cheeks. "Where are your trousers?"

"In the fire." James nodded towards the fireplace. "Had a bit of a _slug_ infestation."

McGonagall stared blankly at him for a moment, deciding it was best not to question further. "Remus, allow James to borrow your robe until he is in proper uniform. I expect the four of you in my office at seven."

"Remus didn't do anything." Sirius blurted out. "James and I had pranked their tutoring group. Evans got a bit randy with all the shouting and carrying on, so she hexed James out of his…"

"I did no such thing!" Lily sent many poisonous psychosomatic daggers at Sirius.

"I believe that is enough." Professor McGonagall warned them. "I will hear Remus' lack of participation at seven, in my office."

* * *

Eight O'Clock

"Here boggie. Where are you?" Sirius whistled and clapped his hands while they searched for the missing Boggart.

"I cannot believe you don't know where it's at." Lily hissed at the boys. Part of their detention was to track down the Boggart in order to continue to use it as a practice tool.

"Sorry, luv. We didn't exchange Owling address when it moved." James' sarcasm rolled out of his mouth far too easily for Lily's liking.

"Wonder what Remus and Pete are doing." James sighed as he pulled open another door and shutting it in disappointment. He hadn't realised how many cupboards, trunks, and closest were in the school. "Hey Evans." James nodded his head to a wardrobe he had opened. "There is enough space in here for me and you."

"Really?" Lily walked over and peered inside. "Looks like could fit you and Sirius. After all, you two were sharing closet space already today. Maybe you should continue where Remus and I interrupted you?"

"What is that to mean?" Sirius asked. "I like girls, Evans. Everyone knows that."

"And I like you." James told her. "Everyone knows that."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Forget it. I couldn't get rid of you that easy." She slammed the door shut and continue to search for the missing Boggart.

"What does that mean?" James asked Sirius who shrugged. "What does that mean, Lily?"

"Figure it out." Lily hummed.

"I think she wants both of us, mate." Sirius told him.


End file.
